


Esme's Garden Club

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, gardening is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: “The most recent one is her community garden,” Edward mused. Bella slapped the wooden table in surprise. Edward, an invincible vampire was worried for his safety for a second.“She has a garden?” Bella almost teared up at the thought. Renee and she always wanted a garden, but Arizona caused some issues. Plus, they didn’t have a green thumb. If you can kill a succulent the mother and daughter team found a way. That didn’t stop Bella from wanting to succeed at her goal of having a garden.





	Esme's Garden Club

“So what about your family?” Bella asked. She was tired of giving out her personal life story and wanted to know about this boy’s life. He’s so strange and she only knows gossip about him.  
“What about them?” Edward replied too fast and defensively. Bella wondered what his damage was.  
“Uh, well Charlie, my dad, mentioned your father, Carlisle as the town doctor. Recommended him very proudly.” Bella smiled at the memory of Charlie blushing. It’s sweet that Charlie got a crush. Turns out he’s not the only one for the Cullens. Edward smiled as if he was thinking of memory too.  
“Carlisle is good friends with Charlie. I’m glad he speaks well of him.” Well, that's not enough for Bella.  
“He adopted you, right? He looks so young to adopt,” Bella remarked. Edward frowned at Bella’s observant eyes. Carlisle is trying to pass off 30, but no one really believes it. Fake ID or not.  
“He’s a kind man that welcomed me into his family. I don’t ask for more,” Edward said as if that was an explanation. Way to be cryptic, dude.  
“Okay….” Getting information out this guy was like walking through quicksand. “Your mother? I heard from Angela that she hosts events around town? What’s her job?” Now Edward smiled again, but it was more gentle than she has seen before. A mother’s love, huh.  
“Esme’s official job is a house designer, but she wears lots of hats. She does various clubs and events. She’s never bored,” Edward explained with a gentle smile.  
“That’s cool! Like what events? In a town this small I probably end up going to them,” Bella already drove through town and seen the lack of things to do here. Plus, mothers love to talk about their sons. If Edward won’t say anything then hopefully Esme will blab as her own mom does.  
“The most recent one is her community garden,” Edward mused. Bella slapped the wooden table in surprise. Edward, an invincible vampire was worried for his safety for a second.  
“She has a garden?” Bella almost teared up at the thought. Renee and she always wanted a garden, but Arizona caused some issues. Plus, they didn’t have a green thumb. If you can kill a succulent the mother and daughter team found away. That didn’t stop Bella from wanting to succeed at her goal of having a garden.  
“Yes, at the greenhouses. She has weekly meetings there. She’s almost there daily. You like plants?” Edward was confused at this strange human. He would never figure her out. One minute she complaining about the foggy weather and now she’s excited about the concept of a community garden. She was entirely new and exciting to him.  
“Yeah, I like plants. I always tried to have a few, but uh, they die at my hands,” Bella looked at her hands, sadly. Edward already wanting the best for Bella decided to cheer her up in this new interest.  
“Esme has taught plenty of people to take care of plants. I’m sure she can do the same for you,” Edward said in a rush. His plan worked that Bella immediately brighten.  
“Really?”  
“Really, really. Um, I can ask Esme when her next meeting is and introduce you too,” Edward said. He didn’t even think of what his family will think of this sudden invitation. They already didn’t like her, but Esme would. Or at the very least she would hide it better than other members of his family.  
“That would be great! I would love that. Forks made have something me after all,” Bella said bittersweetly. It wouldn't be desert plants, but this way she can chat to Renee about plants instead about school and her non-existent love life.  
The bell ranged. Bella couldn't wait to see Edward again and hopefully meet his mother.  
Bella didn’t get to meet Esme for two weeks, because Edward said she was out of town. Either Bella is too suspicious or Edward is a bad liar. Bella started to look around the too green nature surrounding her. She wished Esme had a secret garden where there was more color than brown and green. Is there even a spring or summer here? She guessed the random days it was actually sunny counted. Although those were days Bella didn’t get to see Edward. She loved the sun for too long to hate it for his disappearance.  
Once he came back she had questions and he was going to answer them. She was too shy to really go up to any other Cullen, but she’s getting desperate. Esme’s garden could be an answer to what to do in this town.  
“Edward!” Bella yelled. She ran to him making a scene, so he would have to notice her. She wouldn’t have to because Edward could always tell where she was around. “Wait up,” she said as if Edward hadn’t stopped in his tracks. Bella hoped she wouldn’t trip. “Uhh, how are you?” Bella was curious where he went for days, but she needed to stay on track first.  
“How am I? How are you? You look like you just ran a marathon. Do you need any water?” Edward teased but also worried. Bella wasn’t kidding about being unathletic.  
“I’m fine. Is Esme back?” Bella took deep breaths to calm her down. To be fair she did run a long hallway in layers of rainproof clothes. Edward laughed a little.  
“Yes, she is and she told me that the next meeting is on Saturday at noon. I could ...drive you there,” Edward said hesitantly. Bella took this all in. The last part gave her a shock, A car ride with Edward? A win-win.  
“Yeah, that would be cool. I would like that,” Bella smiled and blushed.  
The bell rang and they departed awkwardly to separate classes.  
\-------  
Telling Charlie about her plans for Saturday was easy once she mentioned Esme and Carlisle. She didn’t know for sure if Carlisle was going to be there, he must have a busy schedule, but it helped in her favor.  
“I’m glad you’re taking an interest into the community, Bells. More young people should be invested into their town,” Charlie said. Bella smiled at his love of this small deary town. Charlie was doing dishes after dinner. Bella’s three cheese and spinach lasagna was a hit with him.  
“Yeah, I’m really excited to go.” Today’s date was Wednesday, so she wouldn't have to wait long.  
“I never had a green thumb before, but I know Samantha always talking about greening the police department up,” Charlie went on. Bella hasn't met Samantha yet, but she was already a fan. Anything to liven the place up. They continued to clean up the kitchen and went to their respective places in the house. Bella in her room. Charlie in front of the TV.  
Bella opened an email from Renee and wrote down her daily events and the prospect of taking care of plants again. She knew that would get her attention the most. There wasn’t much to write about her. Bella placed down her phone and sighed. She was bored. Her homework is already done. She laid in bed for a couple of minutes staring at her ceiling. One more sigh. Bella decided to go to the library. Again. She grabbed her purse and phone and walked downstairs.  
“I’m going out to the library. I’ll text you if I stay too long,” Bella explained as she put on her tennis shoes. Charlie nodded. Bella could tell no text would be needed since he was half-asleep already.  
Bella made it in record time. She wasn’t trying to make it fast, but no one was else was on the road. The public library was too small for her. She missed the giant four stories libraries from her road trips. This library only had one floor and it was connected to a coffee shop. Bella mindset coming into this time planted. She wanted to be taught by Esme but wanted to at least know some terms. It has been a while since her last plant care. Bella decided to look for the section by herself. It would give her more time to kill. It took her 25 minutes to find it. She kept getting distracted by other books. She took out a couple of books about gardening and sat down. Bella soon had a circle of books around her. Most of the books had post-it notes in them. She was so entranced that she didn’t realize someone was trying to get her attention.  
“Yo, Bella?” A strange voice asked. It took a second for Bella to look up. The dude was huge. The correct term would be beefy. His smile though made him seem friendly. Dude was wearing a dark grey shirt and jeans. Compared to Bella’s scarf and purple sweater, he looked comfy as well. Maybe he had a jacket to protect himself from the rain.  
“Hi…,” Bella said awkwardly. She has met so many new people. She hoped he didn’t expect to know him. He did look familiar.  
“I’m Emmett, Edward’s older brother,” Emmett introduce himself. Oh yeah, that first sight of the Cullens. He always looked so tough. Now he looks like a cuddly teddy bear.  
“Oh, nice to meet you,” Bella said. She tried to stand up but stumbled by the circle of books. Emmett caught her. Maybe he didn’t have a jacket with him because his skin was freezing cold.  
“Sorry, I” Bella began.  
“Nah, it's all good, What are you doing here?”  
“Uh, reading up on some plants,” Bella pointed to the pile of plant biology.  
“Sweet! Yea, same. Esme was looking for one for her next club meeting and I offered to look for it,” Emmett described.  
“Oh, wow. What book? I practically pulled them all off the counter,” Bella looked at the books again. She blushed maybe over meeting another Cullen or just because embarrassed over the mess of books.  
“Oh…..I think this one,” Emmett said, picking a random one off the floor. Something about it made Bella think he wasn’t looking for a specific one. “So, you going to Esme’s club on Saturday?” the question caught Bella off guard.  
“Yeah, I plan to. Are you going?” Is it a family event? Bella panics over meeting the whole Cullen clan so close.  
“Yes!” Emmett says too loudly. He gets quickly shushed.  
“Cool,” Bella says softy.  
“You need a ride there? It’s kinda hidden,” Emmett asks with a knowing grin,  
“No, Edward taking me,” Bella says. Emmet grins.  
“Aww, such a sweet guy ain't he?”  
“Uh, yeah. I guess,” Bella felt herself blushing again.  
“Anyways, I see you then, Swan,” Emmett says. He walks away with a wave. It’s strange no one really calls her by her last name. If all of Edward’s siblings is as sweet as he, then it wouldn’t be so bad. Bella picks up the books and places them back onto the reshelving area. She took a few to take home.  
\---------  
When Bella goes into the cafeteria on Thursday, Emmett waves at her. She’s not sure what to do. If it was just a friendly wave or ‘come over here’ wave. She waves back out of panic and politeness. Jess tells her that Edward is staring at her. She looks and he weakly does a wave. She smiles and does a small wave back.  
\---------  
Going into Biology on Friday was interesting. Edward already in his seat writing something. Bella sat down quietly. There was some tension around Edward. Did something happen?  
“Hey,” Bella said breaking the silence.  
“Hey,” Edward replied. His eyes looked away. Bella couldn’t help herself.  
“Is everything alright? You seem tense,” Bella hoped it wasn’t too much to ask. Edward unclenches his hands.  
“Yeah, fine,” He shakes his head.  
The science teacher passed out of the worksheets. Bella focused on it. A couple of minutes into the worksheet, Edward spoke up.  
“What do you think of Emmett? I know he can be a bit much to handle, but he means well,” he asked.  
“Emmett? He’s nice. Loud but nice,” Bella said truthfully. She usually has good instincts about people and Emmett showed himself as a good dude.  
“Did he say anything to you? About me?” Bella smiled. So, this tension was just Edward worrying what his older bro said to her.  
”He said you were a sweet guy. I have to agree and disagree depending on your mood,” Bella explained with a smile. Edward’s eyes tightened.  
“What do you mean by that?” he seems more hurt by it than she meant to.  
“You’re very confusing to deal with. Your mood swings,” Bella waved her fingers. “It’s difficult sometimes to talk to you. Always seems like you're holding back,” she said. Edward thought on this.  
“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just get ...concerned. I wouldn't want my siblings’ behavior to stop you from doing something you want to do,” Edward said. This guy. Always saying cryptic stuff.  
“They won’t. You’re still giving me a ride tomorrow, right?” Bella hoped his current mood won’t affect her meeting Esme. Edward smiled. More of a smirk.  
“Of course, if you still want one,”  
“Yeah, Emmett said it was hidden,”  
“Emmett is somewhat right, but it’s not too far out. It’s a quiet place when it's not being used for parties,” Edward said. Bella smiled at the thought of a quiet place covered in flowers.  
“That sounds nice,” Bella said, Mr. Banner told the class they only had 10 minutes left to complete the worksheet.  
\--------  
Edward picked up Bella at 10 am. It’s a good thing that Bella woke up at 8 am to get ready. She ended up wearing overalls and a long-sleeved cotton shirt and her trusty black tennis shoes. She put her hair into a ponytail and wished for a sunny day to put a sunhat on. Something told her that if it was sunny then the club would be canceled and she would have to wait another week to meet Edward’s mother.  
Charlie was surprised to see Edward at the door. Bella seemed to forget that part of her plans.  
“Hello, I’m here to pick up Bella Swan. I’m her ride to my mother's’ garden club today,” Edward said in his most polite gentlemen' voice.  
“Oh, hey. Come on in, I guess,” Charlie said. The awkward tension between a dad and a teenage boy. Especially when the teenage boy can read the dad’s thoughts. Charlie excused himself to find Bella. Edward didn’t need a super hearing to hear Charlie and Bella talk.  
“Edward’s here,”  
“Edward? It’s only ten,”  
“What do you want me to tell him? To come back later?”  
“No! I’m ready. Just one second,” and Bella pushed him out. A couple of seconds and she came downstairs.  
“Hey,” Bella said holding onto the railing.  
“Hey,” Edward replied.  
“Have fun gardening,” Charlie said to be included.  
Bella waved goodbye to Charlie.  
“I’ll get her home before 7 pm,” Edward said to Charlie.  
“How long does gardening club last?” Charlie asked.  
“Only a few hours, but I’m expecting a few more for new members and dinner,” Edward explained.  
“Oh, okay,” Charlie said. He trusts Esme’s judgment, but this Edward guy. Another typical teenager.  
“I’ll be fine, dad. I’ll text you,” Bella said.  
Charlie humpf as they left.  
\------  
“You didn’t tell me that dinner was included,” Bella told him as they walked. Edward sighed.  
“Esme invited you to dinner last minute. I’m sorry I can tell you can’t go if you want,”  
“No, it's all good! I’m flattered,” Bella said. Edward opened the door for her.  
As Edward drove, Bella held onto the handles.  
“Could you slow down?” Bella is very scared of dying in a crash.  
“Why?”  
“Because we could crash!”  
Edward laughs at that. He does slow down though.  
“Holy shit dude, how far away is this place? You arrived two hours earlier and driving like a maniac,” Bella said trying to calm down.  
“We’re almost there. I just thought you want to meet Esme beforehand. Plus I promised her I would help set up. You don’t have to help,” Edward said.  
“Uh, no, I’ll help. Thanks, I guess,”  
“For what?”  
“Driving me there and introducing me to this,” Bella explained.  
“Wait until the day is over to say that,” Edward said. He halted to a stop and there they were. Esme’s garden club designation.  
\----------


End file.
